


Easy

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Manipulation, kinda episode coda 10x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was growing impatient. Wearing down. Tired. Worn thin. He had too many things on his mind and after a few visits of bringing her food and chatting about the progress of her translation - during which Rowena was a very well behaved witch if she did say so herself - he was breaking down just a little bit each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

The drab dungeon-esque room did absolutely nothing to lift her spirits while she flipped through the old book disinterestedly and watched the dust motes swirling in the light through the dingy windows. It certainly wasn’t a worse environment than she was used to. But Rowena was accustomed to being on the other end of the exchange, being the one holding the chains and not bound in them.

True, the youngest Winchester had told her that if she translated the book and gave him what he wanted, he would giver her her freedom with the added bonus of a dead son. But. Rowena really did not like taking orders. Honestly, if he had been a civil gentleman about the whole exchange it would have most likely gone exactly as he had hoped and they both would have benefited.

But no, he had to try to force her hand, assert his dominance. Something like that. Rowena didn’t care. She didn’t care if it was perfectly to be expected that he wouldn’t trust her. She didn’t care that more like than not he would hold up his end of the bargain if she just finished translating the book. The matter of it was that she didn’t like being ordered around and that was what he did.

So she flipped through the dusty thick pages without being particularly interested, her ire spiking with every clank of the chains around her wrists.

He showed up, every now and then, bringing food. She may be, in his eyes, an abomination, but she was human. She needed to eat, among other things. And no, Rowena was firmly not thinking about the bucket in the corner that was just at the end of the length of her chains.

Sam was a pretty lad. Tall and broad and well muscled, he could give a girl all sorts of ideas. Mostly, Rowena’s ideas were on her freedom and on her own benefit. But she was a woman, she had her needs. And she could see easily how his shoulders drooped a little further between visits, how the bruises under his eyes grew more livid, how his voice cracked a little more.

He was growing impatient. Wearing down. Tired. Worn thin. He had too many things on his mind and after a few visits of bringing her food and chatting about the progress of her translation - during which Rowena was a very well behaved witch if she did say so herself - he was breaking down just a little bit each time.

The first time he came down, he dropped food on the table, asked if she made progress, and promptly left. The second time, he remained while she tried to weave some interesting lure to hook him about the book but the whole time he staid at the very tail end of the chain. The third time, he sat down at the table across from her. The fourth time, he sat down quietly without prompting and waited for her.

Rowena could see how weary he was, poor dear, and so desperate for any kind of good news, any kind of affirmation, anything good really.

She closed the book, ignored the food he set on the table, and circled around to where he was, placing a hand on his broad shoulder.

“Sam, dear, you’re not doing any one any favors if you’re just going to run yourself to an early grave.”

“And what do you care? Did you find anything useful in the book?”

“I haven’t made much progress, but some. I’m so bored though, it’s positively dull down here. I could use a change of scenery.”

“Well you’re not going to get it until you’re finished with the translation, that should be incentive enough to work harder.”

“It just makes me so sad, I worry about you, how is Dean any way?”

He lifted his shoulders, trying to shrug her off. Rowena moved further into his space, placing bother her hands on him and rubbing in to the knotted muscle.

“Don’t pretend like you care.”

“But I do. Oh, you don’t understand. I care more than you might think Sam, you see I made a deal to help you with your problem so you would help me with mine. Of course I care, until I get this bothersome ‘mark’ business taken care of for you, it’s my problem as well.”

Sam hunched forward and buried his face in his hands. She could feel a trembling beneath his muscles. As tall as he stood and as harsh as he spoke, he was a weak man. Most men were weak.

Rowena smiled to herself, leaning against him, kneading into his shoulders and down the curve of his back where she could get between him and the chair. Lifting a hand to push through his hair, she kissed the top of his head.

“Don’t - “

“Don’t what? Your’e the only person I’ve seen down here for weeks Sam, a girl gets lonely.”

The metal chair legs screeched against the concrete floor as he pushed back, turning to face her halfway. Rowena adopted an appropriately concerned and startled face.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play games with me. Do you have anything new about the book or not?”

Rowena rubbed a hand against her templed and tsked. “Och, I haven’t been able to sleep proper for weeks now, I’m awfully bored, these chains are making my wrists raw, do you really think I could make much progress in such dreadful conditions?”

He frowned at her, sighing heavy and leaning back in his chair. Rowena was bored, yes, and she was looking for a way to charm herself out of this hell. But Sam, he was here because he was running away from his hell, he was here for an escape, because it was an excuse to get away from dealing with the monster his brother was becoming. And oh, but that was such a glaring, tender spot for Rowena to play with.

“I feed you, you have everything you technically need, the faster you work, the sooner you can get out and find whatever better ‘conditions’ it is that you want.”

“I just, need a wee break.”

Moving closer to him, standing between his knees, his long legs stretching out from the chair and he didn’t manage to fend her off before she was leaning over him and capturing his pretty face between her hands, cupping his cheeks and stroking her thumbs over his stubble rough jaw while she smiled so gently.

“And I think that you might need a break too.”

His face twisted through a range of reactions, and she might be bothered to pick them all apart but he settled on wide eyes with his lips parted slightly and though he was tense beneath her he hadn’t pushed her off.

“I - what are you doing?”

Rowena pushed a hand up through his long, soft hair, tucking it behind his ear, chains rattling. She leaned over him, trying to tow a fine line between the mother figured he longed for as a poor unadjusted lad who’d taken on too much too soon, and a young male who was lost and lonely and wanting.

“I think you know, darlin’. I’m not asking for anything in return, not for this. Just, a distraction.”

Trailing her fingers lightly down his chest, Rowena sank to her knees. Some men liked a woman who towered above them, and she was certainly proficient at that. Some men liked a woman who appeared subservient before them, and oh she was good at deception.

Blinking sweetly through her long lashes, Rowena smiled at him, wanting to appear sweet rather than predatory, she toyed with the buttons of his shirt and tugged at the belt of his jeans. Sam jerked and he frowned and he put up a good show, but in the end, he staid right where he was.

Pulling his pants open, pushing his shirt up a little because there was fun to be had in this for her and Rowena could appreciate the fine lines of this man, she slipped a dainty hand down his jeans and settled herself comfortable between his thighs. He was warm, and strong, and there was more than enough in this exchange for Rowena to enjoy herself.

His breath drew in tight with a whine when she pulled his cock out, swelling with blood and already a little intimidating but she always did like a good challenge. Leaning forward, bracing her arms on his thighs as she held his cock in one hand and rubbed the other along the line of his hips and stomach, Rowena went straight to business and took the head of his cock in her mouth. Sucking gently as she flicked her tongue along the slit, she brought him to hardness before bobbing down to take the length in her mouth.

She wasn’t quite so used to such well endowed men, but she was determined if anything. Looking up at him as she swallowed down his length, Sam was blushing and panting and looking so utterly lost already that Rowena was mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done and she hadn’t even gotten to the base yet.

Her jaw ached for how wide her mouth had to stretch around his length, but he was soft and smelled so good, bless twenty first century hygiene practices. Fighting the urge to swallow her own spit she let it trickle messy down his shaft, curling her hand around the base and sliding along his cock that she couldn’t swallow while she did naughty things to the tip and moaned around him.

Broad hands curved around her neck, pushed up into her hair, guided her motions until she was sinking down along most of his cock with a fast pace that was sloppy and more him pushing his hips up into her mouth. Jaw slack, throat raw, Rowena let him take and take as she stroked her hands up his thighs and over his stomach. He gripped at her hair roughly and fucked into her throat while she struggled to remain pliant.

Rowena swallowed everything he gave, she smiled as though he’d given her everything she wanted, she remained on her knees until he pulled her up.

Sam was shaking, glancing around like there was anyone in the shadows to see what he’d succumbed to that could judge him. He was distracted. Which was perfect. So perfect. It was really too easy to play men sometimes. But she enjoyed it every single time.

He jerked back from her on unsteady legs, buttoned his pants back up, admonished her to keep working, and hurried on out of there like he couldn’t get away fast enough.

Rowena sighed contentedly and waited for his fading footsteps to disappear. She sat back on that stupid hard chair that had been her only chair to sit on for weeks and dipped her hand down in to her bra. Fingers closed around a little metallic key.

Ah. Men were so easy.


End file.
